malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Welker
Sylvia Welker, portrayed by Betty White, is Victor's secret and common-law wife. From him, she had Roberta and they lived a comfortable life in Manitoba. Biography When she met Lois and her boys in Season 5's Victor's Other Family, she complimented that she looks like Victor and accepts her as part of her family. The visit was nice, but it turned sour when Ida (having lost the case), showed up uninvited and unannounced. She apparently was violent with Sylvia in the past because she had stolen Victor from Ida years ago, had a daughter in Roberta and stolen the items that originally belonged to her(including a sofa that was from her Paris trip). After she lost the case thanks to the judge being unconvinced by Ida's claims since there was no marriage document to prove she was married to him, Sylvia had gotten a restraining order against her and of which she violated. It got to the point that before Ida shows up to their house, Roberta and Jerome would warn Sylvia to hide in the den (although an armory probably would've been better) while they call the police on her. She even warned Ida that aside the restraining order and the police being called to arrest her in order, Sylvia also has armed herself with a crochet hook and threaten to use it on her if she doesn't leave her house at once. Ida ignored the threat and demanded Victor's pension from Sylvia and her family. She points out that she knew his past in working for the law firm of Paragon Brush from 1960 to 1967. Ida claimed that she is Victor's common-law wife and as such she has rights to his pension. Sylvia claims that she and her family has no knowledge of the pension. She also mentions that they only found out about his affair with Ida and had children with him. Ida is confident that once the truth is out, Sylvia and her family will pay her back in reparations for stealing Victor from her. Lois diffuses the situation by telling her off that they will talk about this later when they're alone and inside her apartment. She goes as far as threatening to remove Ida's wig and exposing her tick scars if she doesn't quietly leave the house and stop harassing Sylvia and the rest of the family. She begrudgingly agrees to leave after a tense stare down between her and Lois. Before doing so, Ida warns Sylvia that she will be back for revenge and she will see her again soon. Later on, it was soon revealed in Mr. Dietrich's office that Sylvia had been telling the truth about her family having no prior knowledge of Victor's pension and it's actually worth $43 Canadian and despite Lois' best efforts in warning her against the lawsuit, Ida insists on going through with the case because he was her husband and that Sylvia wronged her. When Lois came over for a visit, Sylvia noticed she was tense and asks her what's wrong. She is concerned when Lois reveals both the pension and Ida's plans to sue her family again. She tried to stop her mother from suing Sylvia again knowing that she could lose money going after it. However, Ida was adamant because she wants what was rightfully hers back. realizing this, Sylvia asks Lois if there is any way avoid the lawsuit. She tells Sylvia there is a way to avoid it, but it requires her to sign over the pension to Ida. She is in denial and asks Lois to leave. When she allows Lois back in the house, she asks about her reasons for helping her mom out. Lois mentions she's not doing this for Ida, but rather for both her and Sylvia's families. She mentions that they both know the horrible person Ida really is inside. The lawsuit would just fuel her greed and put both families in danger. Later on as the boys were bonding with their half-cousins, she returns again and it turned out that she wasn't related to Victor, she was a product of Ida's affairs. However, Lois tells them that even though she's not biologically related to them, she still considers Victor, her real father. Sylvia finally agrees to hand over the pension to her as long as she never mentions how similar to Ida she is for hating Victor and holding a grudge ever again. Category:Characters Category:Female